Executing Love
by nomorehappykitty
Summary: Ino didn't regret what happened. She was just glad that someone cared for her. if only for a few moments. oneshot. the summary sucks but the story's a lot better.


Kitty-chan: This is my first DeiIno, so there's probably going to be a lot of problems. Any critical reviews are welcome. Now: Disclaimer please, Pein-sama!

Pein: *sigh* Kitty-chan does not own _Naruto._

Kitty-chan: If I did the Akatsuki would have won ^-^

* * *

><p>Treachery. It could be accomplished in any kind of form. In war there were three simple rules:<p>

1. Survive each day, so that you could kill the enemy the next.

2. If you were too injured to return and were on the brink of death, just die.

3. No fraternizing with the enemy in any kind of way.

Those who disobey these rules were executed. No exceptions.

* * *

><p>Ino was busy at the flower shop as usual. She was starting to get sick and tired of it. She wanted a mission, and she almost lost her self-control, wanting to storm into the Hokage tower and demand a mission from Lady Tsunade.<p>

It was in the moment that she almost threw a vase of decorative flowers, that she was currently trying to create, at the wall when an ANBU messenger appeared in the doorway of the shop, immediately calming the blond.

"Hey, Forehead. What do you need?" she asked, letting a little sarcasm flow into her voice. She knew exactly who it was behind the mask, and she would never admit it, but she was always a teensy bit jealous of her pink haired friend. The same friend that used to cry when someone would even look at her funny. The same friend she had fought with over a guy who wasn't even worth it. The same friend who had become stronger than her and rose to the rank of ANBU before Ino while Ino had stayed at the rank of chuunin, too weak to rise in the ranks.

"The Hokage would like to see you," Sakura answered in a formal manner, not even acknowledging Ino's mistake of giving away her identity.

Ino nodded, bolting out the door of the shop. She was excited because she knew with Sakura summoning her like this there was a mission coming, and it was going to be an important one. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop feeling her friend following behind her at a close distance.

Once in the Hokage tower, Ino knocked impatiently on the door, not even waiting for permission, she rushed through the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage. The older blond sat in her seat bearing an ominous expression.

"Haruno, you may stay, since I will need you. This won't take long," Tsunade declared before the pinkette could leave. Tsunade turned her attention back on the blond.

"Yamanaka Ino," she started.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" Ino pressed for more information.

"You are under arrest for fraternizing with the enemy. You will have no trial. You will be imprisoned for an indefinable amount of time until the council decides when you should be executed . . ." from then on Ino couldn't understand what the Hokage was saying. She couldn't believe that she had been found out. She didn't understand how anyone could know about that one time that happened so long ago.

"_What the hell do you want, hmm?" the male blond snapped at her._

_ Ino was dying. She had felt there presence passing by and she reached out for their cloaks as they passed by._

_ "Just leave her, brat. We can't keep Leader waiting," another voice commanded._

_ "Help me . . ." Ino asked. She knew they were the enemy. She knew they were probably going to kill her, but she didn't want to die like this. She didn't want to suffer the pain of being abandoned by her comrades, them thinking that she had died without even checking, just feeling her chakra energy almost disappear until it was so low that they could barely feel it. They had left her out there. They didn't even care to bring her back._

_ The blond male stopped though. A thought had crossed his mind, and contemplation flashed in his eyes. He picked up the girl despite his partner's protests and they headed off to their checkpoint in some village in the wind country._

_There he bandaged her, making sure the girl was feeling better, before following his partner whom had headed out without him._

_Before he left her bedside though, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled him back. He glanced back at her, his face was calm. She flinched, fearing that he would kill her for sure now, and looked down at her other fist, clutching the bed sheet of the bed she was sitting in._

_"What's your name?" she asked, feeling a blush cross her cheeks. She was embarrassed that she didn't even know who he was though she had been spending so much time with him._

_ "Deidara, hmm," he answered. Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice._

_ "Deidara?" Ino repeated. The name sounded familiar. "Well, Deidara, I should go, so I won't be back if you and your teammate return tonight. Thanks for helping me and everything, but my friends are probably worried about me," she mumbled._

_ "Worried about a friend that they left behind, hmm?" Deidara raised a brow at them. "I may not be the best person in the world, but at least _I _know not to leave a comrade behind, hmm," he grumbled._

_ "It's complicated," she sighed, looking down._

_ "Whatever, hmm," he huffed._

_ Ino looked up at Deidara, he was staring at her, anticipating her next move. He expected anything but the chaste kiss that she planted right on his lips._

_ "That's for helping me," she whispered in his ear before rushing out of the room._

_ Before she was completely gone though, she noticed the black cloak in the corner of the room, the same black cloak with the red cloud that her master's murderer wore. The same black cloak that Akatsuki wore. Now she knew where she had heard Deidara's name. He was the Akatsuki member that had kidnapped Gaara. The same member that had tried to kill Naruto. The same man that was supposedly dead. The same man that despite all those evil deeds still saved her life when even the members of her own village wouldn't help her._

_ She would miss him._

"Take her to her cell, Sakura," Tsunade ordered, and Sakura complied. Ino followed mindlessly; reliving those few moments that she had spent with Deidara. Cherishing those few memories when she had truly felt loved. The few that would be imprinted on her mind until the day she died.

* * *

><p>Kitty-chan: Hope you liked it. Please review.<p> 


End file.
